User talk:Invader ZDGG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for yor edit to USER:Invader ZDGG page! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dykeatron (Talk) 15:00, May 2, 2011 Re: Gaz & GIR Well, that's understandable. I think there may have been an entry about its deletion in the little bulletin to the right of the wiki activity feed, but it's a pretty old entry and hasn't been updated in a while, so no one really looks at it. Anyway, it's fine if we clear it out, right? A while back we all decided that they didn't interact enough to have a page, since we kinda got an influx of nit-picky relationship pages. Dykeatron 19:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Of course, no problem! And I think everyone on IZ has disproportionate heads, but I suppose Dib's is pretty gargantuan, haha. Dykeatron 20:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Operation Doom Well, before Operation Doom was released, Nickelodeon claimed that it was the last effort to bring IZ back. If it failed, no more IZ'' ever''; if it succeeded, we had a really good shot. According to Operation Head Pigeons (they have a facebook page), which has been a huge contributor in the fight to bring it back, the DVD was a "success". Currently, they're keeping a really big secret from its members that may have to do with arrangements to bring it back. Of course, making show is complicated and expensive, but if I had to guess, I'd have to say that it's likely it'll come back with the original main crew. Dykeatron 20:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It's hard to say, because nothing is for certain and nothing has been stated officially by Nickelodeon. I can say, though, that even if the show was picked back up today, it would be around December before we got new episodes. Dykeatron 19:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) As I said before, making a cartoon work is a long and expensive process, and the graphics in IZ were a lot more advanced than most. You need voices, artists, colorists, writers, directors... you get the point. Dykeatron 20:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Stop changing the main quotes on the pages like Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars or A Room with a Moose, alright? We can always discuss about choosing the best line in episode's talkpage, if you want them change so badly - but for now we're keeping those which User:Gato sin suerte had chosen. Teneery 08:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I told you to not change qoutes and you keep doing that. Stop, okay? Please? Meh. I don't care about badges (maybe besides the 'counted days' ones), I'm just trying to do my best with not-stupid edits, that's all. Teneery 13:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) As I said ^ ^ Teneery 06:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) hi im silverstar800 saying hi zim is awesome dib sucks just kidding dib is fine BUT HE CAN NOT STOP ZIM !!!!!!!!!! Zim is better than dib ALL HAIL ZIM!!!!! dib fails hahahahahah!! zim is awesome !!!!! Pictures I would be also grateful if you were using old pictures from gallery. There is no sense to upload pictures which already ar here like: Teneery 05:44, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, and stop editing my edits. I know what I'm doing, I'm here longer than you, thank you very much. I hope you'll listen. If it's about getting badges you asked me about, I told you already about, make edits which could bring something new and help us all. Teneery 19:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC)